Tea Time
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: "The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes"1939: Holmes is forced to invite Moriarty inside after the cab ride. Spoilers for this movie and also for the "Young Sherlock Holmes" movie.


Tea Time

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Sherlock Holmes or any of the characters. This is based off the movie "The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes" with George Zucco and Basil Rathbone as Moriarty and Holmes, respectively, with references to the movie, "Young Sherlock Holmes". All quotes are in italics and taken from the first film mentioned.

"_I'm going to break you, Holmes. I'm going to bring off, right under your nose, the most incredible crime of the century and you will never suspect it until it's too late. That will be the end of you, Mr. Sherlock Holmes. And when I've beaten and ruined you, then I can retire in peace. I'd like to retire. Crime no longer amuses me. I'd like to devote my remaining years to abstract science."_

_ "Well, here we are at my lodgings. I'm so sorry I can't ask-"_ Holmes was cut off by a shrill shriek.

"Mr. Holmes!" Mrs. Hudson exclaimed scurrying down the steps of the building, umbrella in hand. "Where have you been?"

"At the Court House, Mrs. Hudson. I'm sorry if-"

"At the Court House in this rain? Why would you want to do a thing like that? You must be soaked!"

"Well, actually-"

Then she realized that they were not alone. "Oh, I'm so sorry, sir, leave it to Mr. Holmes to let me run on and keep a guest out in the rain. Now why don't-"

Here Holmes interrupted, climbing out of the cab "He's not our guest. And he was just leaving." He turned to the Professor, "Thank you for the lift and good-night." He turned to head into the building but was stopped by Mrs. Hudson.

"Why, Mr. Holmes! Where are your manners? This nice young man gave you a ride home? And you don't even invite him in?" To Moriarty, she said, "I am so sorry for my lodger's rudeness. May I offer you a cup of tea?"

"That's quite all right, Mrs….?"

"Hudson. Mrs. Hudson. I'm Mr. Holmes landlady."

"Mrs. Hudson. Yes I think I've heard of you. Well, as I was saying, I really should be getting home."

"Oh, nonsense." She scoffed. "You simply must come in. A friend of Mr. Holmes is always welcome here."

"He's not my-"

Moriarty cut Holmes off, "Well if you're sure I wouldn't be imposing, then I'd be delighted." He got out of the cab and extended his elbow, "May I escort you in?" he asked Mrs. Hudson, smirking at Holmes out of the corner of his eye. The two went in together, leaving a seething Holmes to follow behind them.

Mrs. Hudson guided Moriarty into the study. "Now what did you say your name was?"

"Professor James Moriarty, but please call me James."

"Ooo! That name sounds familiar! Have we met before?"

"No, ma'am I don't think we have, but –"

"You've probably read it in the papers, Mrs. Hudson." Holmes interrupted. "Professor Moriarty was just tried for murder."

Mrs. Hudson gasped. "I was acquitted." Moriarty answered quickly.

"Well, I should hope so! I can't imagine a man as nice as you committing murder!"

"Well he did!" Holmes snapped.

"Now, you heard your friend. He didn't do it. The courts wouldn't let him off if he had killed someone."

"That's right, Holmes." Moriarty said condescendingly. "I had an alibi for the time of the murder, remember?"

"That's because you tampered with the clocks!"

Mrs. Hudson scoffed. "Really, Mr. Holmes, that's ridiculous. Who would want to kill someone so bad that they would go to such great lengths?"

"Someone who wanted to get away with it. Holmes replied.

"Well." Moriarty said smugly. "I'm glad I'm not such a person."

"Quite right." Mrs. Hudson nodded. Holmes just sighed. By now he realized that he wasn't going to win this one. "Well, I'll go get us some tea. I kept the water boiling so that it would be ready when Mr. Holmes came home." With that she left the room, heading towards the kitchen.

"She's nice." Moriarty commented.

"What are you doing?" Holmes hissed.

Moriarty grinned. "Why, Holmes, I'm just accepting tea from an old friend's land lady."

"We were never friends, Moriarty."

The professor tsked. "Come now, Holmes. Don't you remember? When you were a student and I was your professor? We were very close then." He sighed. "I miss those times. What a pity you had to use your mental capacity for …less profitable activities."

"That was a long time ago, Professor." Holmes replied stiffly. "I was a boy and I trusted you. You betrayed that trust by killing Elizabeth. We can never go back to what we were."

"Still, I-" Moriarty was cut off as Mrs. Hudson reentered.

"Now here we are. Are we all getting along?" Without waiting for an answer she handed Moriarty a cup of tea. "There you go! Mr. Holmes, you can pour your own." Holmes threw his hands up in the air. "I think I'll have one myself just to make sure he," here she gave Holmes a sharp look. "behaves himself."

"Never mind. I feel rather tired, Mrs. Hudson." Holmes said, getting up, "I think I'll lie down." Ignoring her protests, he got up and left.

"Really," Holmes heard her say as he closed the door to his room, "I don't know what's gotten into him. He's never exactly as sociable as the Doctor… Dr. Watson that is, but I've never seen him this rude!"

"Oh that's quite alright. I know he can be somewhat moody…" Moriarty replied and Holmes shoved his head under his pillow. Would this man never leave? Once he would have enjoyed having tea with his former mentor, hoping to absorb any and all knowledge the man could offer. Now, he couldn't stand being in the same room as the man. Finally, he heard Moriarty get up and make his goodbyes. He waited a few moments then went out into the study, pouring himself a glass of now cold tea.

"I thought you said you were asleep!" Mrs. Hudson said with a reproving glare.

"That was just an excuse. I really wish you hadn't invited him in, Mrs. Hudson. He is the worst type of criminal, he really is!"

"He's a very nice and polite man!" she protested.

"You only think that because you don't know him as well as I do." Holmes said raising a finger.

His landlady huffed, clearly tired of arguing. "Oh, think what you like! Just promise me you'll be nice to him at Sunday dinner!"


End file.
